Talk:Fey
Description table (moved from main article - can be deleted once we're sure all relevant info is included elsewhere) Mittfh 14:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Special Topics - Martial Arts This one confused me a bit. Fey shows up in the Girl's Locker Room following the first day of classes, exiting with Billie, so I thought she might actually be in the class after all, but later it becomes clear she wasn't in the class, because she hadn't seen Judicator in her hoplite armor. So I guess she just showed up after class to hang with folks, or was in the locker room after finishing up with Hagarty's tutoring. JohnBobMead 23:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Leg length There was some discussion on the forums regarding Nikki's leg length in proportion to her body. Since the measure given in-story was intended for purchasing clothes, it's likely to be the inseam (crotch-to-heel) length rather than the full leg length (hip-to-heel). Also, she's fifteen, and a member of a VERY long-lived species. She may be still growing, so I thought it important to place those measurements in time.--Sir Lee (talk) 18:25, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Avatar? In Whilst Any Speaks Fey refers to Aunghadhail thusly: :"She's not my friend," Nikki replied curtly. "She's my Avatar." This may be contradictory enough to the other stories about Fey that we can ignore it as a continuity error. (It may also be an inconsistency because E.E. Nalley seems to use "avatar" to refer to the spirits rather than the mutants who host them, as the word is used in other stories.) --Trismegistus Shandy (talk) 19:28, February 14, 2015 (UTC) It's not a continuity error it's Fey using the wrong word. Note that it's in speech. Enalley (talk) 01:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I've counted seven instances where "avatar" is used in the sense of "spirit hosted by an avatar mutant" in narration (there are probably a bit more instances in dialogue, though I didn't count them) in chapters 3 and 4. I think I've seen it used in that sense in at least one other story, though most stories use "avatar" only to refer to the mutant hosts. As for Fey using the wrong word, is she implicitly disagreeing with the powers testing people, mystic arts teachers, or whoever diagnosed her as being not-an-avatar? Or is she taking a lesson from Jade and putting out subtle misinformation about how her powers work? Can we figure out anything definite enough to put in the main article? Actually, I've thought of something else that makes the first interpretation seem less likely. If Fey thougth she was an avatar, it would have come up in the discussions of Jinn's vulnerability to avatars and figuring out how to minimize or eliminate that vulnerability in Jade 4 and 5. She could have helped Jinn practice possessing and escaping from avatars rather than Mongoose (or at least tried, and then let Jade go to Mongoose as last resort). -- Trismegistus Shandy (talk) 08:14, February 15, 2015 (UTC) A third possibility is that because Fey's relationship to Aunghadhail is complicated and hard to sum up in a single word, she's deliberately using "avatar" as a simplification for a non-mage audience. -- Trismegistus Shandy (talk) 08:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rewrite needed This topic needs an extensive but subtle rewrite in order to (a) remain compatible with after-Whilst Any Speaks status without really disclosing the big-time spoiler. One possible approach is to switch the entire page into past tense as a first step, before adding the necessary cryptic updates. Anybody feels up to it? --Sir Lee (talk) 22:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC)